¿Estas Asustada?
by Flor Guajira
Summary: Quien iba a pensar que él era un Psicopata.


**¿Estas Asustada?**

Su respiración era rápida y agitada, su corazón corría a mil por hora, la adrenalina parecía desbordar de sus venas y su cuerpo no sabía en donde esconderse del peligro que ante ella se presentaba. Ya que lo único válido en ese momento era correr.

¿Sanae dónde estás? – Preguntaba desesperadamente Tsubasa al no encontrarla.

La castaña moría por responderle, pero no debía, ya que era de él de quien huía.

Vamos linda, aparece, que no se te olvide que esta es mi casa – Este caminaba lenta y pacientemente esperando que ella diera alguna señal.

¡Qué alguien me ayude!, ¡Tengo mucho miedo! – Pensaba con desesperación mientras estaba escondida detrás de los muebles del bar.

Al ver que Tsubasa se alejaba, esta se apresuró a levantarse de una manera lenta para no ser escuchada y poder salir de aquella casa y salvar su vida de paso. Pero al hacerlo, movió con el pie algunas botellas haciendo que Tsubasa se volteara a ver.

Fue ahí en donde sus miradas se cruzaron, la de ella frágil y asustada, mientras que la de él era furiosa y algo maniática.

Con que ahí estabas mi dulce Sanae – Sonríe torcidamente el futbolista. - Pero esta al verlo comienza a correr. Por lo que sin perder tiempo el chico sale detrás de ella.

Sanae no podía creer como una simple tarde con su novio se había convertido en una película de terror.

Todo empezó cuando esta se dirigió al cuarto de Tsubasa a buscar su bolso del gimnasio, pero antes de entrar a este vio una puerta al lado. Nunca le había prestado atención hasta ahora, por lo que decidió entrar, y fue ahí cuando todo pasó de ser normal a tenebroso. La habitación se encontraba decorada de color violeta el cual era el favorito de Sanae, fotos de ella de todos sus ángulos se encontraban colgadas en las paredes, había maniquís con su ropa, sus zapatos se encontraban ordenados en un rincón, sostenes y pantaletas colgaban de perchas, libros y cuadernos de su universidad e inclusive de la escuela se encontraban en un librero, ¡cosas que creía perdidas estaban ahí!

Aquel despreocupado y distraído Tsubasa ¡Estaba obsesionado con ella! Si todos creían que ella lo estaba por él, estaban equivocados, ya que lo de él era más siniestro. Estando aun presa del asombro y el terror decidió salir con prisa del cuarto, pero al voltearse se encontró con él, parecía estático pero con la mirada fija hacia ella. Sanae no le prestó atención y siguió adelante, pero este la tomo del brazo para lanzarla de manera violenta contra la pared, para dar comienzo al juego del gato y el ratón.

¡Que alguien me ayude! – Grita Sanae mientras corría por la casa.

No huyas, sabes que te voy a atrapar – Este corría detrás de ella con bate de Beisbol.

Pero su camino se acorto al llegar a la sala de estar. Ambos se encontraban separados por jarrones y mesitas para el té, pero eso no fue impedimento para Tsubasa el cual acomodo el bate en sus manos y comenzó deshacerse de todo mientras abría su camino con ayuda de los golpes. Los jarrones más costosos caían sin ningún problema al suelo y aquellas mesitas que tanto les costó conseguir ya eran historia en las manos de un ahora maniaco Ozora. ¡Y quien iba a pensar que un hombre obsesionado con el futbol pudiera ser tan ágil con un bate! ¡Nadie! Aquella escena solo podía ser descrita en las peores pesadillas de Sanae.

Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar por el susto y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento, no podía hacer nada, Tsubasa por fin la alcanzaría y solo Dios sabría qué haría él con ella.

Tengo que correr – Pensó la chica.

Pero por desgracia fue inútil, ya él se encontraba frente a ella, con esa mirada la cual estaba tan fuera de sí.

Sí que eres difícil de atrapar – La toma de ambos brazos – Pero yo siempre consigo lo que quiero – Medio sonríe – Ahora te quedaras tranquila y no harás ruido, no quiero ver a mis vecinos otra vez en la puerta – Le tapa la boca y la mira fríamente.

Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar que si habían venido en su ayuda, ¿Pero cómo no se había dado cuenta? Y ¿Cómo Tsubasa se había desecho de sus vecinos sin que ella lo supiera? Todo era tan surrealista.

Vamos a mi cuarto – La alza en sus brazos sin descuidar su boca.

Al sentir que la Tsubasa la movía, comenzó a retorcerse e intentar gritar, pero era inútil, ya Tsubasa la tenía…

Al llegar a la habitación, Tsubasa lanza a la cama a Sanae haciendo que esta rebote varias veces. Lentamente sube a la cama sin despejar sus ojos de la chica la cual se aferraba a las sabanas. Al estar frente de ella deja el bate a un lado y jala de los pies a Sanae haciendo que ella quede debajo de su cuerpo.

¿Porque me haces esto? – Comienza a llorar.

¿Por qué lo hago? – Con una sola mano le aprieta el rostro – Te responderé con una pregunta ¿Por qué abriste esa puerta? Sabes lo feliz que hubiéramos sido si tan solo no hubieras entrado a esa habitación. ¡Era mi secreto Sanae! Y tú no debiste haberlo descubierto – Le grita en la cara.

¡Estás loco! – Le grita de igual manera.

Lo estoy, pero por ti – Comienza a besarla agresivamente en la boca - Tú me tienes así – Le mordisquea el cuello.

Por primera vez en su vida sentía asco de ser tocada por su novio, quería que todo esto fuese una pesadilla o que alguien entrara y la rescatara, pero sería inútil Tsubasa no la dejaría ir.

¡No me toques! – Comienza a moverse – ¡Me das asco!, ¡Eres un maldito psicópata!

¿Qué te pasa? Siempre te ha gustado que te toque y te bese, o es que no recuerdas lo que hicimos en esta cama ayer – Le sonríe lascivamente - Además no pienso dejarte ir por ahora – Saca de su gaveta una soga con la cual ata a Sanae a la cama.

¡Eres un cerdo! – Le dice con desprecio.

Pero soy el cerdo que se acuesta contigo siempre – Le muerde el cuello.

Al tenerla estática y a su merced, Tsubasa sigue besando a Sanae a pesar de que esta llora y se retuerce. Él la quería ver llorar y suplicarle, él sentía un gran placer al verla tan indefensa y con lágrimas en los ojos. Quería más sufrimiento de parte de ella. Y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo.

Sabes Sanae, tienes unos hermosos labios – Con el dedo pulgar se los acaricia – Recuerdas cuando mis padres renovaron sus votos, ese día te veías hermosa, pero lo que más me gusto fue ver tus labios con ese hermoso color rojo, te veías provocativa – Comienza a restregar su rostro con el de ella – Y no sabes las ganas que tengo de volver a ver tus deliciosos labios así – Se abandona de ella para abrir su gaveta y sacar un lápiz labial rojo – Así que lo conseguí solo para ti – Comienza a pasar el labial el cual se encontraba sin abrir por sus mejillas .

Pero Sanae aparta su rostro de las manos del chico, pero a este no lo agrado mucho y toma con violencia la cara de su novia haciendo que quedara frente al de él.

Amor no te resistas, esto no se acaba hasta que yo lo diga. Así que disfruta – Toma el lápiz labial, lo abre y comienza a pasarlo suavemente por los labios de su amada haciendo que estos quedaran realmente rojos – Estas hermosa – Vuelve a besarla salvajemente haciendo que el labial se regara en el rostro de ambos. Al terminar de besarla siente como su cuerpo comienza a excitarse, la imagen de Sanae en su cama, atada a esta, con los labios rojos y el labial regado por su rostro era demasiado erótico y provocativo. Por lo que rompe de manera desesperada la blusa de su chica, y al ver sus hermosos senos en ese sostén de encaje, su miembro comienza a crecer de tal manera que ya se nota a través del pantalón.

Y al ver como la excitación de Tsubasa se hacía evidente, Sanae comienza a patalear pero de nada sirvió ya que este la detuvo poniendo las piernas de ellas entre las suyas.

Su pecho comienza a subir y a bajar desesperadamente. Creía que se volvería loco, necesitaba poseerla en esos momentos y calmar esa pulsión primaria que lo estaba atacando. Por lo que toma el bate y lo alza encima de la cara de la chica para descargar un golpe en ella.

¡Ahhhhhh! – Abre los ojos desesperadamente, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho. Pero todo estaba tan tranquilo, ya no se encontraba atada en la cama de Tsubasa suplicando piedad ante él – Ufff, todo fue sueño – Volvió a acostarse con una sonrisa tranquila.

Cariño ¿Estas bien? – El pelinegro entra a la habitación.

Si lo estoy – Sonríe.

Bueno si es así, porque no bajas, pedí pizza – Le ofrece su mano la cual la chica recibe con gusto.

Al salir de la habitación, Sanae no evita fijarse en la habitación de al lado. Por lo que se queda mirándola detenidamente.

¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta el muchacho preocupado al ver como mira aquella puerta.

No, no es nada – La chica voltea a verlo porque no bajamos ya, tengo hambre.

Es lo mejor – Sonríe – Este la abraza, pero antes de irse voltea a ver la habitación, una sonrisa torcida y maquiavélica se forma en su rostro.

**FIN**


End file.
